ASLL
by Red knight 2004
Summary: Luffia seems to be Luffy sister but it seems strange. She knew every single thing of what is going to happen. She met the WhiteBeard pirates before. She became a slave once and was rescued. What is her big secrets? Twisty plot sorry! Rating may change later.
1. Birth

**i hope you enjoy this. Its my first fanfiction**

* * *

><p>In a faraway land called Baltigo, a certain celestial dragon gave birth. The child name is Monkey D. Luffia. She was one of the ten people who remember their past. She was a special child.<p>

Her father walked in carrying her brother. "Ooh looky looky." Cooed Monkey D. Luffy, or her brother. 'Cutie' thought Luffy. Luffia moved her hands in a gentle movement. "What do you want my precious jewel? " Asked her mother as she swirl her hand in front of Luffia.

She act like shivering and point her small hands to the fan. Luffy understand his sister. He jump out of his father's arm and hit the button off. Cassandra smiled (OC\ Celestial dragon) 'He is going to be a good brother' Thought the two smiling parents.

Luffia was one curious ever her father do or read she would always take peek. After her father left it she would open it and read. Don't under estimate her she could read already! She have natural powers. Future reading and shes able to control the ocean , seakings , etc.

Luffy can't even read the word cat while his sister reads world government news. Well thats what Dragon have. Though hes a jolly stupid boy outside, his true self is a genius questionary boy.

* * *

><p>The world government was in a busy manner. Why , Its because Monkey D. Dragon the most wanted man in the world had children. Garp was in initial shock. His son had children. He have grandchildrens. 'Oh my world government!' Garp thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Ill update tomorrow<strong>


	2. Marco the phoenix

**Hi guys I'm back!Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*3 year old Luffia is walking around the island with Kuma in her side*<strong>

"Ne Kuma how long have you been with father?" Asked the young girl. Kuma pause and think for a second. "When he started the revolutionary so 20 years" The bear man calculated after a long pause.

"Kuma this island is supposed to be deserted right?" Luffia asked. Kuma nodded. She point to a ship with a pirate flag. It was a Whitebeard flag! Kuma knew that if someone knew he is with the revolutionary he's in danger. Kuma grab Luffia and ran. A pineapple head guy land in front of him. "Marco the phoenix first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates" Luffia said calmly.

Marco was scouting the island alone and he saw a young girl with a giant man. He thought that it would be a deserted island. He flew and landed in front of them. He got a good sight of the child but not the hooded giant man. Marco the phoenix first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates" The young girl speak calmly. Her voice is like an angel. Though he was astonished , a young girl knowing a pirate. Luffia told Kuma to run away quickly. Kuma ran without hesitation. She left a note Marco picked it up and read it.

We would meet again, Marco the phoenix.

Remember me

-Luffia

Marco smirked. ' I would remember you Luffia' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it fun or just ok? Next chapter within this day!<strong>


	3. Hello dawn island

Garp came to take his grandchildren to Dawn Island for safety. Dragon knew that Akainu won't leave his children alone. So he asked his father to take them under his wing. Garp is a vice admiral so it would be safer.

"Bye Otou-san" Cried Luffia and Luffy. They ran to hug him with sadness. "On to the marine ship" Garp ordered.

Luffy and Luffia climb aboard the marine ship. They wave goodbye. "My name is Hina and he's Smoker! Vice admiral Garp assigns us to be your guide and friend!" Hina the pink hair girl told Luffia and Luffy. Smoker grunt.

Hina is a chore girl marine. She have waist length sakura pink hair. Thin arms and legs. Light brown eyes not the same as Luffia's dark chocolate eye. She have a cute talk active personality.

Smoker is a chore boy marine. He have a short spiky greenish silver hair. Muscular arms and legs. Serious black eyes. He have a dark and moody personality.

"Hi we are – oomph!" Luffy got his mouth covered by Luffia. Luffia use telepathy on him. ' Don't tell them that we're Garp's grandchild!' Luffia scolded her brother idiotness. "My name is Luffia and he is Luffy" Luffia said. Hina forgot about mouth covering thingy. The next day they arrive at Dawn island then say their goodbyes.


	4. Dating Makino and Shanks

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for following me! I'm really proud I showed my family!

* * *

><p>"Makino do you like Shanks?" A beautiful 6 years old ask her bartender care taker with a mischievous smile. Makino is always caring Shanks every time he visited.<p>

Makino is a fine dark green hair lady with blackest black eyes. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a poker line no sleeve orange shirt.

Makino's face lit up like a lantern. Luffy's head cock into a questioning stare." Ar you sick Makino" Luffy asked. Makino shook her head. "She's just thinking if someone~. Haha! Hey! Hey! Don't tickle me! Hahahahaahahahahaahahahhahahahahahahahaha!" Luffia been tickled by Makino furiously while laughing.

Shanks burst in the door wearing that same old good goofy smile." Shanks is missing someone~" Yasopp cooed and was chase around by the Shanks red in the face even more than his fury red hair. Luffia and Yasopp plan something to hook Makino and Shanks together.

When Makino and Shanks was standing talking together sweetly, Luffia goes in front of them and said " You may kiss " like a priest in the church. After Yasopp heard that he grab Shanks' and Makino's head and crash their head together resulting a kiss. Shanks and Makino blush so hard that they would look like a tomato if they have a branch on their heads. Everyone whistled romantically. 'It's a fun show' Luffy thought.

" Makino next 12 years you would have a baby with him don't be shy with some kiss." Luffia said amused to their 'kissing' reaction. The cheers in the party bar grew louder and louder and a lot louder. Shanks stop them cause this is embarrassing him way to much.

"Don't wanna" Lu Lu siblings shouted running out of the party bar because Garp told them to go to his abusive training.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Whitebeard pirates

**( Sorry sorry sorry! I skipped the bonding and meeting part!)**

Whitebeard was sitting on his throne drinking sake as usual when he heard the den den mushi ring.

***Conversation between Garp and Whitebeard***

Garp : I want you to take care of my grandchildren.

Whitebeard : Why?

Garp : Please for five months.

Whitebeard: Fine but no catching my sons for five months.

Garp: Im on my way.

*** End of conversation***

Garp arrive after Whitebeard announce it to his whole crew. Three kids are seen playing with Hina and Smoker onboard the marineship. The other kid was reading profile on Whitebeard pirates while holding a rope tied to something." My grandchild caught someone on the island of yours" Garp said also curious on who Luffia caught. The young girl pulled the rope and it reveal ten no name Whitebeardpirates. She threw them onboard Mobydick displaying her tremendous strength. They were covered with red bruises and was crying.

"Sorry Whitebeard ossan they were trying to catch my brother so I just kick them in the face." The young girl took her hood off as she said that. Luffia grew a lot taller. Now she is 10 years old. The brothers saw her signal and took their hood off.

First was Ace. He is a freckled face boy with black hair. Sabo was a noble looking boy with blond hair. Luffy was a boy with a scar under his eyes and blackest hair. Luffia was the same but did I mention her left eye was blind? Never mind.

**Marco POV**

A freckled face kid, not interesting. A noble, not interesting either. Scar face? Not interesting. Black hair girl... Luffia?! I dont think so. I'll confirm my suspicions after the introduction.

Normal POV

"I'm Portgas D Ace. I'm 14"Ace said with awareness. " Outlook Sabo. 14 also. " Sabo greeted with a friendly tone. " I am Monkey D Luffy! I am 11 yrs old and I will become the pirateking!" Luffy shouted and goes into a bickering with Garp. " Hi my name is Monkey D Luffia. I am 10 yrs old. I am the strongest in our sibling hood. Luffia sweet voice make everyone think about an angel. Marco's suspicion was confirmed. He doesn't speak it out though.


	6. Spar

Marco showed them around the ship before asking Luffia a single question. "Are you the Luffia that I met in Baltigo yoi?" Luffia eyed him and nodded. She kept her distance from the Whitebeard pirates. Better safe than sorry right? "Do you have a place to spar?" Ace asks. He really wants to train. He was planning to win Luffia this time." And a chalkboard. This time thousands fight each!" Sabo shouted happily not noticing stares at them. Marco led them to the sparing arena. There are some no name pirates fighting in a weakling fashion. "You can spar here. Don't mind stares their just bored -yoi." Marco talked in his lazy manner.

"**Ace VS Luffia round one!"**

"You first" Luffia said casually. Ace took in the offer and attacks her on her side. Luffia dodge and kick him with haki infuse leg. Ace flew back and crashes the arena's fence. "It's boring. I'm gonna end it. Oh and Sabo! One point for me!" Luffia said in the same lazy tone of Marco. She shouted the last words to Sabo. Sabo nodded. Luffia closed her eyes focusing power. She releases her highest level of conqueror haki. No name pirates felled and Ace to fell down unconscious. Whitebeard was astonished at Luffia's haki.

**End**

"I'm so tired" Luffia speak with exasperation. Marco notice her old wound bleeding. Her old wound is at her right upper leg. It was a big scar. It shows the scar was intended not accident. She walk limply to her shared room. Marco grab her arm roughly and she felled. She screamed in pain as blood ran out from he petite legs." You have a wound." Marco pointed out to the brothers. The three brother never witness a lot of bleeding before. Ace guess it was when they fought with the assassins. They gasped in horror. They leave the assassins to her a nod ran away for Luffy's safety.

They took her to the nurse office right away. Crystal the head nurse and the other nurse hated Luffia because they all love Marco. Well except one, Meena liked Luffia very much.


	7. Noble problem

"Dadan I'm back!" Luffia shouted greetings to the bandits. Each of them greeted them back happily. She help Dadan clean up after the food fight each night so she is Dadan's favorite brat.

She skipped down the road to Goa kingdom. When she's at high town she met Stelly, Sabo's stepbrother. Now that his family is a royal, he can do anything. He eyed her noticing her natural beauty and grace. Luffia notice his look and moved away trying to avoid his gaze.

"Don't touch me!" Luffia shouted trying to free her hand from Stelly's grip. Stelly got a lot stronger physically these years. Luffia's physical got weaker but her haki got stronger.

"This is real charm. Such a beautiful face. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Would you be my mistress?" Stelly ask her using his wealth and face."I won't! Wealth won't control me! That's why Sabo nii hate nobles!" Luffia shouted back.

"I'm feeling that Luffia wouldn't be safe" Luffy shouted. The brother's fear grew. Luffy instincts were never wrong.

**Luffia's POV**

11 years old Stelly stare at me. I notice it and move aside trying to attract less attention from Stelly. An ugly freckled girl standing beside me started to talk with her friend. "Ooh Stelly is looking at me! He has fallen to my charm" The ugly freckled girl giggled. 'Charm my ass' I thought. I walk the opposite way of Stelly hoping he wouldn't follow. Stelly shove the ugly freckled girl away and grab my wounded wrist success fully pulling me back. " Don't touch me!" I felled down a painful fall. 'He got a lot stronger physically but I got weaker. Still in luck with my haki strengthening.' "I'm more beautiful than her Stelly! Look at me!" The ugly freckled girl scream getting jealous of me. I'm the victim here why would you be jealous!

" Beautiful my ass!" Shouted everyone of the crowd including me and Stelly. Stelly grab my chin and look at my face. Young boys fell through my charms. " This is real charm. Such a beautiful face. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Would you be my mistress?" Stelly ask me using his face and wealth. The other noble girls created an uproar crying Pick me! Take me! And stuff. " I won't! Wealth won't control me! That's why Sabo nii hate nobles!" I shouted

The royal boys demanded Stelly to give them me. Im not a object! Stelly calls his body guards and they took me and Stelly to the Outlook home.


	8. We meet again Whitebeard pirates

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Luffia shouted struggling with the ropes tied to her wrists. Stelly was staring at her daydreaming but when he remembered her saying about Sabo he asked her. "Who is Sabo to you?" He asked. She make a face saying like 'Let me go and I'll tell you'. When she knew he wouldn't let her go she told him the whole story except her relationship with the revolutionary. Stelly was now a handsome young man unlike the ugly him before. Stelly lean in making his lips brushing her own dry lips. " 2 more days you would be my mistress" He whispered in her ear.

"She's here" Luffy said using his instinct detector. 'Isn't this….. My home? Stelly!' Sabo said using telepathy. Luffia teach the brothers how to telepath.

"My brothers are coming." She smirked. Stelly's bodyguard injects a very dangerous chemical into Luffia's body. She fell asleep unaware of the effect of the chemical.

The three brothers burst in the door of her cell and saw their sister in a beaten form all bloody and asleep. Sabo took her and run to their hideout. They patch her up using not so good quality bandage.

**Next day**

"Let's go to Fuusha! Luffy shouted wanting to see Makino again. Luffia body was getting weaker but she didn't tell the brothers. They don't realize it until she felled down unconscious on the way. "Luffia!" The brothers panicked. Ace who was the strongest in power, offered to carry her. He ran toward the Fuusha village and called the Dr. Stanley Drown. He was the only doctor Ace trust. "Doctor Drown! Doctor Drown! Luffia she!*Huff* *Huff* She lost conscious!" Ace panicked. He carried her onto the bed for checkup.

Sabo and Luffy arrive 10 minutes after Ace arrive. Ace was pacing back and forth in worry. "How is she?" Luffy ask anxiously. Ace shooked his head. Suddenly an alarm sound echoed through the village. "The Whitebeard pirates in sight!" Wood slap shouted with alertness. Little light of hope shone in the brothers' heart. Suddenly the door burst showing Luffia in her boyish disguise suit. Her hair was cut short like a boy. She wasn't like Luffy or neither Ace. This is her original character.

Black spikey hair, cold brown eyes, and a neutral face. She wears an all-black U shape neck long sleeve shirt, black long jeans with white shoes. Her hair was cut short.

"You aren't fully recovered!" Doctor Drown shouted trying to stop her from going anywhere but she shoves him away. She glared at us making our spine shivered.

"**Berserk mode: Unlock!**" Luffia shouted making her arms look like she's twisting a lock on her heart. Red bloody aura appears on her body. 'She's unstoppable now!' Sabo thought. Blood rushed around her whole body. She walked outside seeing the villagers panicking. "We would claim this village!" Whitebeard shouted making people ears hurt. A tick mark appeared on her head. "You are not going to claim this village! Never! This village is under Vice admiral Garp protection!" Luffia shouted angering the Whitebeard pirates.

"Why you!" The no name pirate shouted. He came forward and ran in trying to beat Luffia. Luffia use one inch punch on the no name pirate and he flew back.

She beats every single no name pirate and commanders except Marco and Whitebeard. "Why did you beat Teach more than others?!" Marco shouted to Luffia. Her cold eyes look into Marco's eye. "Why? Obvious question! He is the destruction of your crew, he kills your commander, he hurt my brother, he will take Whitebeard ossan devil fruit , and HE WILL KILL ACE!" Luffia shouted to the two survivor of her wrath. Ace stood there, shocked. He didn't expect himself to die by the hands of Whitebeard's no name pirate.

Luffy was pounding on Ace's back. "You said that you won't die on me!" Luffy cried. Marco turn to look at their way. Sabo push them to hide from Marco.


	9. Meeting an old friend

" Run ASL! You are no match to him!" Luffia shouted to the brothers who is ready to help her fight. Her beserk power started to fade. The brothers ran though with hesitation. One of the no name who still could run , ran after the brothers. Luffia caught sight of the brothers being chase and dropped her guard down. Marco uses the opportunity to attack her abdomen with a haki infuse leg. Normally it won't take effect on her but with the chemical she coughed out blood and slumped down. " You are no match to me either yoi." Marco said seriously.

* * *

><p>*Author talk*<p>

Author: You would be much cooler an more serious if you dropped the yoi.

Marco: Ok -yoi. Oops -yoi. :?

Author:...Hey..Seriously? :1

Luffia: It's not like I want to lose.. * Blood spurt ** Oomph!*

Author: Shut up! Now continueing with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffia's POV<strong>

I woke up in a room all black and dark. I saw other girls and boys from Fuusha. I think they tried rescuing me. I was the last one Haruta check. Haruta was standing in front of me holding a board. Maybe shes going to ask me a question. " What is your name? Age?" She ask me. I refuse to say anything for 4 fine hours.

**Normal POV**

Haruta gave up the asking and just straight to the point. She prepared a hot very very hot metal brand to mark the slaves. " Hmm blue for crew member, brown for commanders, purple for oyaji, and aha! Red for Marco..." Haruta smiled because she found Marco's color. She clicked her pen on her board playfully. Screams echo through the hallway making Haruta's ear sting. "It didn't hurt that much!" Haruta shouted making her face look like a sadist.

Haruta press the mark on Luffia's neck. She screamed making even Whitebeard heard that painful loud scream."My name is Zero I'm 10 now stop! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tears is force down his cheeks.*Luffia faked her name and shes now a boy. I will use Zero instead of Luffia now*

Haruta put on the cuffs for each slave. She release the slaves to show them to their "Masters". Zero growled at the WB pirates. He was protective over his friends from Fuusha. Haruta notice and touch Zero's neck. He screamed once more . It is doubling the pain from the hot metal. "I saw him not as obedient so I use my new creation." Haruta smirked.

The nurses check each of the slave for chemicals or disease. When they check Zero's blood, he slump down. "He has the second most dangerous chemical. Even though it didn't kill but it reduces ones power. He had been inject by this chemical for a week already." Crystal said with seriousness in her tone.

Q- How did you get inject with this chemical?

A- I was kidnap to be a husband.

The nurses took blood out of her and replace them with Marco's blood because they have the same blood type. (He was also one of the ten) they also consider this as a bonding.

Zero slump down banging his head on the wall. "What would I do? I will kill Teach but with this mark it keeps doubling the pain. Everyone is a slave because of me! I'm such a bad friend! I hope my gender was not gonna be discover." Zero cried. Unnoticed in the shadow Marco lean his back listening to his slave.

Zero wandered around the deck trying to find Meena. He can't see her anywhere. So he decided he would ask Crystal. "Hey Crys where is Meena?" He ask Meena's mother. Crystal face was sad and solemn. "She's now a commander slave. She was still a virgin. She was busted two weeks before you came. If your virginity is lost you would either be a nurse or a crewmate. You can climb up to be a commander too. She is Marco's slave also." Crystal explain.

Zero ran to the commander/ Marco's slave room. Meena was in chains on her bed. He approach her in silence. "Meena I know you didn't recognize me but can you replenish our friendship back to normal ?" Zero ask Meena. Knowing her curious self she turn her head toward him. " Luffia-chan?!" Meena exclaim. He nodded and make his hand telling her to be quiet."Right now call me Zero." He whispered. She saw the red Whitebeard mark on his neck and gasp. "You too?!" She shouted. He nodded and told her his tale.


	10. Rescue

"Zero and Meena come here!" Thatch called the kids. Zero arrived with Meena running after him 2 seconds after the call. Thatch was impressed with his speed. "I will let you choose your job. There is musician, cook, sniper, fighter, herb collector, nurse and cabin boy/girl. You can choose multiple." Thatch explained. Zero was really excited. Meena choose nurse. "I want to be everything except cabin boy and nurse." Zero said with determination.

Haruta nodded and wrote it on her board. She told Zero to sing and play piano for the song "Binks sake" for a trial because she is afraid he might shatter their ears. He sang beautifully making the audience asleep. He chuckled at the asleep audience snapping his small fingers blasting haki out of it. They woke up with a sudden shiver.

"Good you past all the tests." Haruta compliment. Marco landed in front of Haruta informing of an attack. "Garp's ship spotted!" Marco shouted to them. Zero's face brightens up. "Why are you so happy?! That's a marine ship!"Meena shouted softly in Zero's ear. 'Let's see…. Jii-chan… check. Smoker…check. Hina…..yay check!' Zero checks each of his friends.

Zero waste no time running in front of the ship trying to jump on the marine ship. No one understands his motives. Hina spotted Zero and whisper to Garp's ear. Garp grinned and waved to Zero. He grinned back. He shouted making some of the ears of the no name pirates burst. "Smoker-nii Hina-nee! You okay?" Zero asked with concern.

Marco sneaked behind him and pressed Zero's neck harshly. Pain from the mark increases about 3x. Zero fell down. He scream making ears sting again. "Darn you chicken! Marco the phoenix just let me and Meena go! Don't be such a nuisance!" Zero screamed as he clutches his hand on the mark. Marco smirked."Oh no I'm not releasing anyone Zero. You are going to heal the ears that burst. Right?" Marco asks with an annoying tone.

Zero shakes his head."I'm not going back. Even if I came back, I'm not going to heal them. Even I sign myself as a doctor." He decline while smirking. He jumped on the marine ship pulling his friends that is in chains.


	11. Best Worst day ever

**MANGAREADERPSP: I'm trying to so don't rush me please!**

**Guest: I will try to make the explanation more clear!**

* * *

><p>The brothers and parents of the kidnapped children sat in Makino's party bar. They were worried that Garp would fail bringing their adorable goddess and their children back. The children burst in the party door happily. The parents ran to hug their children. Luffia was carried in by Garp because she was wounded heavily from each day torture and the stinging pain from the mark. If she is not within the radius of 100 meter near the Moby dick, the mark would sting more.<p>

Luffia now is properly taken care of her wound this time after refusing proper medication twice. They try to find a way to destroy the mark but it was very hard. If Dr. Vegapunk can't find a way how will they? Garp decided to take ASLL to marineford which was a base for Sengoku,Vice admirals,admirals,etc.

Luffia now have trauma for male touch except her family. It is because the torture each day. She still hold her pride and trying to stop herself from pulling her hand away when shaking hands. "Hina-nee... I'm scared.." Luffia try to restrain her self from crying in Hina's torso. Aokij,Kizaru, and Akainu took a liking to the pretending-to-be-strong little girl.

" I want to go back to Mt. Colubo!" Cried Luffia to the whole crowd. Sengoku look at the Garp. Everyone shouted to Garp."You raise your grandchildren in a forest?!" The siblings nodded and proceed to sooth the crying girl. When Hina came Luffia beemed. Hina notice some thing and took Luffia out of the meeting room. "Luffia -chan you have your period!" Hina screamed happily. When Luffia make a not understanding face Hina took out a book and read it to Luffia.

"When you have a period you are a full fledge adult and you can give birth! For you it is pretty fast considering you are only eleven!" Hina shouted quietly. Luffia's face was red as ever. Hina lend her sanitary napkin from her stock to Luffia. Luffia got the message and change her clothes and wear her sanitary napkin. "Now that you have a period you must be aware of your surroundings because you will have more charm and beauty making you wanted." Hina warned.

Luffia think to the trouble on "Noble problem" and sigh. When she was young she had enough charm already but now more this would be a hazard... Luffia nodded and told Hina about "Noble problem " and her near death."My physical power is no longer able to use but my haki got stronger. Though it is not enough to defeat someone with a strong will." Luffia explained her unluckiness to Hina about her power.

Hina noted that when she reached her mature state, she can't evolve her physical power. Luffia nodded begged Hina to keep it a secret. Hina agreed but have a single condition. Luffia must keep one secret that only someone under Garp know and it is a top secret.

Garp promise Sengoku that if he have a female grandchild, he would marry her to one of the admiral if she can't defeat a vice commander. Since everyone with the bloodline of D. is always have the "charm". D's can make people love and adore them easily and in the same time they can be hated and disgusted easily.

"Can I tell my brothers?" The gaping girl asked Hina. Hina nodded but told her not to tell Luffy since his mouth is enormous. Luffia felt like screaming out Jii-chan. Hina also told Luffia her personal secret."I am Ace's older sister. I got my hair color from Portgas D. Rouge, my mother." Hina confessed. Luffia accepted Hina as if she didn't keep a secret from her.

Ace cry in joy that he have a blood sister. He hugged Hina affectionately making Smoker jealous. Luffia tap on Smoker's shoulder and said "Don't be jealous" to Smoker out loud making Hina and Smoker blush. Garp grinned to the young girl whose charm is increasing. Luffia glared at Garp but he didn't notice it since Garp is stupid who have no brain.

Luffia hid her annoyed expression caused by Kizaru, put up with Aokiji's laziness, and ignored Akainu's weird glances everyday. When Garp board them on the Marine ship she asked an easy word."Home?" Garp nodded and the siblings dance around happily.

Garp announced to the whole ship that the secret would be exposed now."My dear Luffia I have a announcement for you! I promised Senny that if you reach 13 I would make you fight me and if you lose you must marry one of the admirals!" Garp announced to the siblings. "So soon?! And why did you agreed to the promise?!" The siblings shouted.

Luffia felled to her knees. Her legs felt weak and numb suddenly. "And we would be keeping you here in marine ford." Sengoku added. As Aokiji's ice frozed on the petite girl's leg. Luffia struggled and the ice expanded its area to her knees. The ice's spikes limit her movements and it impale deeper to Luffia's skin. Luffia cried in pain."It isn't in our agreement!" Garp roared. Sengoku look back into his friend's eyes.

"Our agreement was spare the children, protect their identity, but let her marry an admiral at 13 but she wouldn't need to if she can defeat you. But we can use any tactics stoping her from training so that she won't be able to escape our eyes. Won't that stop her from being our enemy and wanted?" Sengoku asked Garp. They 4 gasped. The geezer did for their best.

The more Luffia struggled the higher the ice rosed and the deeper the spikes went."It would be her decision. Accept it and stay here or struggle and break her bones and be forced to stay here. Scary~" Kizaru cooed. Luffia's face is full of tears. The spikes went deeper and deeper. Luffia beared it until it grazed her weak bones. Luffia scream in agony the same loud scream as when the mark was touched and branded.

Luffia concentrated her power and shattered the ice covering her whole leg with conqueror haki. Unconsciously she called the sea kings and the siblings jump on it and rode it away. Axe hand Morgan was stationed in front of marine ford in case of escape so he captured the girl. Luffia sat in her royal cell or thats what she call her room ,crying every day.

Luffy,Ace ,and Sabo sailed away, thinking of their younger sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue Black bloodline now.<strong>


	12. Appear Law

**Everyone! I'm going to do a fan service!(I might not have fans though) Ask me a question about myself and I will answer it!**

* * *

><p>Luffia sat thinking on her twelfth birthday."One more year...One more year..." She told herself reminding her of the deal. She didn't train her physical power but only her haki improve. It might be able to overcome Garp but it isn't going well. Due to the lack of training, her speed and strength decreases.<p>

Then an idea popped up from the little girl's head. 'I can make my own style of movement and I will call it ummmmmm...Maybe... Sora...no...Sore...no...Ah! Soru!' She screamed in her head. Luffia got bored after the first five minutes of thinking and do her normal routine of playing catch me if you can.

She pop up around the marine ford making the catchers dizzy. She was cornered by the admirals (again) because she (always) ended up in front of their rooms. This time she manage to escape the grasp of Akainu and run on the water surface and out of the marine ford.

Law and his submarine is floating around marine ford high walls. Law saw a young girl asking to hitch a ride on his submarine to east blue. "D's must help each other right?" The young girl asked Law. Law was surprise but nodded. "Dive!" Law ordered Penguin. A marine ship was released out from marine ford.

Law help her train her speed and strength since she haven't train for so long. Plus Law teach her some medical techniques. "Thanks for saving me Dr. Trafalger D. Watel Law" Luffia thank Law using his very long name . Law chuckled and ask the little girl why is she at marine ford. She told him her grandpa's deal but not telling the name. Suddenly the submarine shakes.

"Give us the girl rookie!" A voice above the surface shouted. Luffia's leg shakes and her knees felt weak again. Kizaru appeared in front of Luffia. She scream making Kizaru's ear bleed."To loud~~~~" Making his annoying sound again. Law pushed the admiral away from Luffia. "Bullying children is what admirals can only do huh?" Law try to make Kizaru angry.

"Law you can't win him... Just give me to them..." Luffia said with tears in her eyes. Even though she is scared she don't want a fellow D to get hurt. Law hold her hand. Surprisingly she didn't shake her hand off or even shake. "I'm immune to Ds'" She raised her eyebrows. Law didn't move because he don't want his D name to be expose yet.

"Crying don't help anything. I learned that." Law look into her eyes. Luffia wipe her tears and throw it to Kizaru. It burned parts of Kizaru's cape. She told him that her rage created the acid tears. "You are not one of the ten so who are you." Kizaru suddenly shouted. Luffia was taken aback from his sudden out burst. "It is true. I don't belong here in this time. I am the grand daughter of the second pirate king." Luffia told the two men.

* * *

><p>:~:<p>

"Hat chew!" Luffy and Hankock sneezed."Are you ok Lu/Nee-sama? Ask the siblings. "We need to make a pirate crew to be strong enough to fight Jii Jii!" Sabo shouted. Then they passed the ship of Whitebeard."We will get a revenge for Luffia first." Ace smirked. He brought up the hoods that Luffia make for them before she was taken.

They sneak up the ship and knock out Marco and stole the food. They mark the walls behind Marco, by the ASL co-captains. Luffy brought a camera and took a picture of it. He made hundred of copies and paste it all over the walls. It brought great shame to Marco.

"Revenge success Luffia look at us!" ASL shouted to the sky. Meena happens to stick up to them saying that she would be a nurse. They nodded and Meena became their first mate. The strawhats join later.

* * *

><p>:~:<p>

"What do you mean? A second pirate king?" Kizaru and Law asked losing their cool. Luffia nodded and look into the sky. "I came here to change the history. From the son of trhe pirate king dying I will assist White beard and my grandpa in helping him but this deal... it isn't expected since I never belong here. Law you must help my dear grandpa ok? Don't care me if I die because that way I can go back where I belong." Luffia smiled to Law.

'She is lying. If she died brutally she won't be able to go back.' Law said to himself. He swear to her he won't let her go. "I will die instead of him." She said. She ran through the submarine walls and through the clear water. Unluckily the put a net above herself and she got caught by Vegapunk's new invention, weak weak rock. It make devil fruit user and non-user weak.

Luffia touched it and her body felt weak. Her legs can't keep her above water anymore and she drowned. A submarine came up in time to catch her. "Thank you Law I almost died." Luffia thanked Law once more. Her smile can brighten ones day then what about her angelic smile? A year maybe a life?


	13. Markendaz arrival

Law smiled tenderly to her. Suddenly a voice came echoing in everyone's ear. "Fufufufufuffufufufufufufufufufufufufu Law smiled huh? Interesting~" Doflamingo laugh from the head of his ship. Law gritted his teeth and hiss the name of the older man on the ship.

Luffia need to escape but with a very cruel sadistic warlord and 3 marine ships around her how can she manage? She jumped in Law's submarine and pulled Law with her. Kizaru shoot tamagotchi beams(whatever the light beams called) at her. She dodge but one of the past through her body just beside her heart.

After they went under the water Law prepare medication for his new found friend. She screamed as the sword went pass her little body. Law's morphine went out and he didn't restock yet because lately his crew don't get much injuries. Law regret it but he use his powers to take her heart out.

"Am I... Going to ...die...? I ugh! Can't ...die yet... I swear...I would ...change the his...to...ry..." Luffia said and passed out. Her heart beat went in a slower pace and it is almost stoping. Suddenly a wave of miracle washed over the ship (submarine). Her determination create a sudden surge of power to live and raise her from her apocalypse.

"Mar-kun... Mar-kun! Mar-kun!" Luffia shouted and woke up. She cried owww and touch where her heart must be. She screamed in horror when she found it hollow and her heart was squeezed. She touch the Whitebeard mark and it didn't sting anymore.( Remember her mark is still there)Marco appeared in front of the door holding the unconcious Law and her little beating heart.

"Care to explain-yoi ?" He asked about her mark and her screaming. Luffia shake furiously. Her dry lips quivering. She use her power of soru to snatch Law out of the phoenix's grip but unable to get her heart back. "Law! Law! Law!" Luffia shouted and Law woke up. His cold nature coming back.

Marco due to missing beat of his question his hands grip on the heart harder than Law ever done. She scream louder than anytime but it didn't damage ears. She panted and gasped again as Marco squeeze her heart again. Law regret taking her heart out. She cried so hard her eyes became red.

"Please... Make it st... Ah! Stop! Please!" Luffia gasped repeatedly as Marco squeeze her heart playfully. "Beg. Call me Marco-**sama** and answer my question-yoi." Marco's cold eyes glittered with amusement and sadistic aura emit from him. Luffia gripped her skirt preparing for another blow. She shouted never and Marco squeeze her heart harder than last time.

Law tried cutting Marco but was blown back by Thatch's attack. "Getting sadist huh Marco?" Thatch laugh. The tortured girl growl to the WB pirates and screamed again. "Please stop Ma...Marco...Marco-sa...Marco-sama... I am Zero but the other question would be left as a bla...ah! I...will tell just stop! I am from the future and I came to this time to help my boyfriend's grandpa and mine to not have a heart ache every 28 August..."( I made it up for the marine ford war and that date was my birthday! ^-^)

She told the ruthless man in front of her kneeling form. She asked for her heart. Suddenly Marco was stab by someone in the shadow. "Sorry gramps and don't hurt my girl friend..." Markendaz apologized. "Mar-kun you came here too?" Luffia asked her boyfriend's sudden appearance.

Thatch was surprise by the sudden appearance and dropped his dagger. It dropped right in the middle of Luffia's heart. She screamed and the whole world seems to end for Markendaz."Don't die Lu-chan!" He shouted tears streaming down his cheeks. Law rush to his aid by taking the dagger and stop the bleeding and use the forbidden skill of reviving.

Markendaz tore his green sash because of this frustration. He can't even save his dear love how can he be a good BF? Luffia notice that and kiss his lips affectionately."No matter what you are the best boyfriend ever to me and me only." She smiled and went back to kissing her older boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't like romance or mushy thing skip this part... I warned ya!<strong>

This time Markendaz cross the line which he was surprised as well. He slip his hot tongue in her little mouth when she was off guard. He sucked her tongue and bit it affectionately causing a moan to be heard. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. Markendaz smirked and suck her tongue rapidly. Slurping noises and moans echoed the room.

Markendaz suddenly stop."Mou... Mar-kun please continue..." The hazy little girl whined. 'Beg' was all he said. She thought for a moment. A playful smirk came to her lips. If he doesn't continue so let it be. Anyway he wants to continue. Markendaz sigh. His girlfriend was really smart. He decided to give her a little punishment.

He lick Luffia's neck until he reach a spot that she moaned. When he found her sensitive spot his lick and bit them making a hickey. He returned to her lips and kiss her. She didn't open her mouth to let his tongue in so he use his perverted tactic. He groped her c cup breasts making her gasp. In a spur moment of chance he slip his hungry tongue in to his lover's mouth.

A voice of protest turns into a moan then into gasp of air. Luffia needed to breathe but her boyfriend didn't allow her so she have no other choice but to suck air from her lover's lip. Her tongue and his tongue fight for control and she lost because Markendaz suck her tongue and he won.

"After we finish our mission I would do 'that' to you okay Lu-chan?" Markendaz asked the little girl under him. She blushed ten deep shades of red. She look around the room to see if Law is eavesdropping then nodded shyly. "If you want Mar-kun. I would do it if you want to."Luffia agreed because she loved him so much.

**You can read now non romantic and mushy lovers.**

* * *

><p>The admirals were so content about the battle between them and Whitebeard pirates that they forgot about Luffia. "Luffia as Zero?! I will torture her to death for keeping secrets!" Haruta's shouted. Marco walk limply to his room. 'He is smart that he put sea stone transmitter on my wound so I can't heal. Why is Luffia dating that older boy and why the hell is he calling me gramps?' Marco scratch his head. He took something out of his pocket.<p>

" What Law! My heart was taken when you were distracted?! Penguin is it true that Marco took my heart?!" She shouted. Penguin nodded nervously. She shouted and gasp in pain. "Give me a snail transponder hologram ugh... Quick... Ah!" She asked the favor in pain.

Conversation

Marco: In pain-yoi ? (Smirk deviously)*Squeeze the heart*

(Luffia gritted teeth and curse him)

Luffia: Stop that and return my heart!

Marco: If you become my slave again-yoi or maybe beg...yoi(Smirk)

Luffia: Do you have smirk disease or something and why do you two like to be begged? *Glare at Markendaz and Marco*

Markendaz: Sorry Lu-chan *Laugh sheepishly *

Marco: No and who is the man beside you yoi?

Markendaz: Your grandson *STARE AT REACTION OF GRANDPA MARCO*

(Stunned Marco)

Marco: Not until you beg *sqeeuzing the heart mercilessly*

(Scream coming from Luffia)

Luffia: Please give me my heart

Marco: Kneel down and call me Marco sama.

Markendaz: Enough gramps! Stop trying to strip her pride out! *angry*

Marco: I won't yoi. Making her lose her pride makes me very happy yoi. Come to Crystal cove and battle me or strip and beg on your knees at Crystal cove. Or you be on your knees and beg without stripping.*Smirk*

Luffia: It's ok Mar-kun...I will do it.*Breathes in and out tears pouring*(Getting on her knees)SILENT-PAUSE

Marco-Sama please give me my heart...Marco-sama pretty please with sugar on top. Ah!

Marco: Gooooooooooooood yoi. But why don't you display a romantic **show** to me. Kiss Forcefully. Stick your tongue in her mouth and suck on it... I'm sorry but pirates are real dealers... I will strip all your pride out Luffia. Every single piece. Quick! Kiss him or me...(smirk)

Markendaz: You!

Luffia: Bu...bu...but *Eyes filled with tears* my pride is important... Why do you want to strip it all...?

Marco: Your brothers put me into great shame and I'm paying back by stripping all the pride their sister have...

Luffia: O...o...o...okay...(tears sprung out of her eyes)

Markendaz: Lu-chan!(Worried)

Luffia: I must accept it... I'm sorry Mar-kun...

**Kiss scene (Please don't skip this part non mushy and romantic readers)**

Mark(I will call that instead of Markendaz now k?) put a forceful kiss onto his younger lover. She cried and tried to pull out. Oh how she hate this torture! *Squeeze the heart* "Do not resist!" Marco shouted. Mark push his tongue in her mouth and suck her tongue rapidly and fast in the orders of Marco."No no no no I don't want it please stop Marco please just stop..." She cried.

"Stop pls Mar-kun!" Luffia manage to shout and Mark stop immediately. He kiss her tears and whisper that he is sorry to the little girl. Mark glare at the devious looking Marco. "Don't you enjoy that **Prideless **Luffia... That was a good show huh? Meet me at Crystal cove and I will return her heart." Marco smirked and turned of the conversation.

"M...m...my pride... Mar-kun I hate him...I hate him..." Luffia cried to Mark. Mark understands because he also hold his pride dearly. He was once ripped his pride off and Luffia was always there for him to restore his pride.


	14. Expose

**I'm terribly sorry because I didn't update for a long while. My school just started and I'm having a bad bad day as always...**

* * *

><p>They arrive at Crystal cove a day later. Luffia walked off Law's submarine with Markendaz. Law sat on the rim of his submarine sighing. She was really stubborn. He offered that he would go with her but she refuse saying that is her personal matter. She found a pretty red amulet on the floor and picked it up. It appears to be her locket that she gave her friends from the future.<p>

"Who came here to the past? Is it Acena(A-si-na) and Acen(A-sen) or Sabona and Sabon?" She asked Mark. He shooked his head and walk ahead of the little girl. When they reach their meeting place, he saw 2 blonde twins and 2 raven head twins fighting Marco. The raven head girl turned her head and shouted. " Guys! And girl...(Nervous laugh to the glaring blonde girl) Luffia and Markendaz is over there!" She shouted and got bonked in the head by Luffia.

The raven twins turns out to be Ace's grandchildren and the blonde twins was Sabo's grandchild. "Dont forget about me!" Shouted a muffly voice from the woods. A exact replica of 12 years old Luffy (But no scar at the eye) appeared from a bush. He was Monkey D. Luffu(Lu-fu).( At first I want it to be Monkey D. Luffy the second but I change it) "Outlook Sabona and Outlook Sabon! Cant you keep the busy-body twins + my twin brother, Monkey D. Luffu,Gol and Gol in place? Shame on the peace keeper twins!" Luffia shouted the nervous blonde twins.

Marco saw an opening and try to land a furious swipe on Sabona. Acena and Acen saw the movements from the corner of their eyes and shove Sabona away. Acena didn't move out of the way in time and the swipe landed on her arm successfully breaking her arm bone. She screamed in agony as the swipe dug in her arm. Markendaz shoot a laser arrow on to Marco's abdomen but Marco caught it.

Marco felled back and accidentally poke his finger into Luffia's shining left eyes. She didnt make a sound since that eye was already blind.(Im not sure if I mention it on other chapter)She pulled Marco's arm to his back and broke it. "Pay back!" She shouted as Marco fell down in pain. Acena use her devil fruit, kaze kaze no mi (Wind Wind fruit) to brush the healing herbs to Luffia. Acen use his devil fruit, mera mera no mi to heat up the herbs for Luffia. They mix it together with liquid nitrogen from Sabon's devil fruit, Chisso Chisso no mi (Nitrogen Nitrogen fruit)and paste it on Sabona's arm.

It healed right away. Luffu went to grab Luffia's heart then walk to the group. He tripped over something that look like a leg. He walk over to see the ASL co-captains sitting there like a fool. "Luffia trouble! They heard us!" Luffu panicked and ran to his younger twin sister. The twins paled. They didnt expect the ASL to find them so quick. A voice that resembled Luffy walked in from the thick woods. "Luffy-jii-san, Ace-jii-san,Sabo-jii-san th...the...they heard us!" Luffia ran panickly to her grandpa and his friends.

A forty year old version of Luffy, forty three year old Sabo and ghostly Ace walk in through the woods. "Sabo it's your fault!" Ghost Ace shouted surprising their younger self. "Who are you?" Ace ask nervously to the 3 men. A simple answer from the three men, "You".


	15. long long Author note

Acen poke Sabona and received a hit from her protective twin. Acena punch Sabon back and Acen snicker. In the end the AS twins fought for the whole hour and you know ,a hit from Luffia. On the first generation of ASL Luffy was the trouble maker but now Acen was. The two parts of the first generation just watch in annoyance due to being ignored.

"I'm so sorry for their behaviors first generation of ASL both old *being glared* and young. After we finish this mission, I will starve the boys the whole day *cries of no from the boys* and play truth or dare with the girls the whole day *cries of no from the girls*." She apologized. Sabo (OLD) sweat drop. Luffia was known all over east blue and know is creeping into west blue and north blue as the scariest, best, and youngest punisher in all the times.

Luffy (OLD) remembered he stole her food before and got starved for 3 hours. He never stole her food ever again due to her saying that next time would be starving for 9 whole hours. Ace (OLD) got a ghost- haki kick in his guts and taking some old hilarious pics of his to show nearly everyone.

"W...w...we don't really get it. Ace die so you came here to change the history?" Sabo stuttered. They young boys nodded. Old Luffy sighed. He motioned for Luffia to explain. She nodded and sighed to the confused brothers. "Technically Luffy is my grandpa, Ace and Sabo is my friend's grandpa. I came from the future to stop Ace from dying. My idea of stopping Ace from dying is **kill** Akainu." She said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired! I'm running out of ideas for both of my stories but new brilliant ideas for the new one. I'll tell you okay? Please vote which one should I make or I should make all of them.<strong>

**Be my girl**

**-When Zoro is in Mihawk's castle, he met his old friend that he thought she died long ago. She is Mihawk's wife? And why is there a girl that have both characteristic like her and Mihawk? What will happen if Zoro fell for the younger girl? Hint: The girl that died has blue hair.**

**Please come back to me**

**- Lucy Heartfilia's true name in Lucifer Kunika, the lost S-class mage of Fairytail. She was expose after the Tautarus attack. Why is Lahar crying when he met her? What is their relationship? **

**Criminal's fiance**

**- When Jellal was about to kiss Erza do you know who remind him about his fiance? Well its his fiance's tears ofcourse! Lucy was Jellal's fiance and for the sake to escape the wrath of the demon match maker she have to pretend she likes Natsu. What you didn't know is Lucy is heavily wanted by Zeref and the magic council. Will Jellal be able to save her or Natsu would cut his chance out?**

**Criminal's fiance (Another type)**

**- Lucy was ignored and bloodily tattered on the floor. She bribed team natsu to let her leave the group by her knowledge of what they want to know. Erza almost killed Lucy after knowing who is Jellal's fiance since Lucy was the girl Jellal loved and cherish. Good Jellal is there or she would be dead.**

**Dawn of my life**

**-The sister of Law ran away from Doflamingo. She was saved by the Kidd's pirates. What would happen if a certain masked man fell for this girl? What would the doctor react when he found out about this relationship?  
><strong>


End file.
